


Farsight's An Uncertain Advantage.

by cherrysmokeguts



Series: More or Less. [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But It's A Bit Soft, Clothed Sex, Content Warning For Anatomy Terms, Farsight - Freeform, I Basically Wrote Double Trouble As A High Class Hooker And I Will Not Apologise, I Wrote Them Cute Together, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Peekablue Is A Trans Man, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Prostitution, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They'll Do Just About Anything... For A Price., Trans Character, Trans Male Character, almost fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysmokeguts/pseuds/cherrysmokeguts
Summary: An alternate version of the Princess Prom. Peekablue attends, already knowing what's in store for him.It's just smut, you see the tags.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Peekablue (She-Ra)
Series: More or Less. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Farsight's An Uncertain Advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of my More or Less series, which will essentially be all Double Trouble smut with me trying out writing Double Trouble with different anatomy, in different scenarios, with different partners, etc.
> 
> ("More or Less" is a quote in response to Catra asking about what Double Trouble actually looks like. Yes, it doubles as a glorified dick joke.)

Peekablue let out a lengthy sigh as his fingers drummed against the large refreshment table. It was made of ice, like most things in the palace, and the way it was cool to the touch seemed to help with the Prince’s nerves. He hardly left his hideout, hardly ever strayed from the safety of his home to see other people, nevermind to be surrounded by so many of them.

The Princess Prom was considerably more nerve wracking considering how much more recognisable he would be here, surrounded by royalty. That being said, he’d not yet been recognised. The relatively drastic change in his appearance over the years had been convenient in that way, so it seemed to him that he was much better off now in more ways than one.

Having the capacity to see into the future was seen as a valuable, incredible gift to many, but not to him. To Peekablue, having farsight was little more than a curse. Everyone wanted him for his abilities, everyone wanted to take advantage of him. He had learnt to be wary. Ironically enough, farsight was perfect for being wary.

It was also due to his farsight that he knew exactly how the night was going to pan out, more or less. Chaos could sometimes work its way into the mix - that was something he was certain of for the night’s events - and the result would then be slightly changed, even if ultimately his predictions would stay the same.

Speaking of chaos.

Peekablue turned, resting against the table as his eyes scanned over the room, looking for some indication of time, or indication of the person he already knew he would be bumping into here. It felt unfair, in a way, to know how someone was going to approach before perhaps they even knew it themself.

He tried his best to seem as nonchalant as possible whilst looking through the crowds of people, aware that too much visible anxiety or fidgeting would draw unwanted attention. The best way for him to blend in was to act casual, socialise ever so slightly, and to leave before circumstances got too dire. He’d hide out somewhere close to the palace for a few days before returning to his hideout, comforted by the knowledge that he saw nothing but safety in the near future.

Just as his mind began to wonder, he caught a glimpse of someone looking his way. Some people had glanced over to him over the course of the night but this was different. The other was staring _directly_ at him, the yellow eyes watching him from afar. It was as if they were eyeing him up.

As the slender reptilian made their way over Peekablue, it became apparent that this was the one he’d already seen in his mind, though he had to admit they looked even better in person.

“Well, _hello_.” Their voice seemed to echo around the room, even though they spoke at a low level, intending for only Peekablue to hear. “And here I was thinking that the only men around were friends of the Princesses, nice to see there are at least a few Princes around on Etheria.” The wink they gave made Peekablue clench his hand around his glass ever so slightly harder, swallowing thickly.

He gave the reptilian a slight smile before taking a drink, and the other got slightly closer.

“And you are?” The other asked, extending a hand as a gesture, one that Peekablue accepted and reciprocated by bringing their hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it before letting it go.

Peekablue noted the attire, the short skirt and cropped shirt. Even with the sheer tights and oversized fleece, the reptilian must have been cold blooded and uncomfortable with the icy palace. “Your suitor for the evening.” He responded “Aren’t you cold?” he asked, before the other could get another word in.

Double Trouble’s eyebrow quirked slightly, though the smile still present on their lips suggested they were more than content with the interaction thus far. “Oh, _I_ know who you are Darling, no need to be shy.” They responded, making Peekablue’s stomach twist slightly as his anxiety peaked. “But I’m quite comfortable, thank you for asking.”

At the hint of the other knowing his identity, Peekablue found himself unable to stop the urge to blurt out the question “You do?” to the person stood in front of him, throwing any chance of seeming unaware out of the window immediately.

The mercenary leaned in, close enough so they could whisper into Peekablue’s ear but still leaving enough room for personal space to be maintained if needed, whispering “You’re Prince Peekablue” before moving away.

They spoke louder now they weren’t so close to the Prince’s ear. “I do my research, Darling. I take it you knew I’d be here?” They asked, clearly seeing this as a game, just some light conversational flirting between two people at a party.

But it wasn’t a game, not to Peekablue. Not to the man so set on hiding himself and keeping himself away from any potential danger to the point that his life revolved around it. No one knew he was here, two bodyguards he quite literally trusted with his life had escorted him here and would be there to collect him at the exact time he had specified, no one else. How had this happened?

After not getting a response for a few moments, Double Trouble’s expression shifted into more of a concerned pout, closing a little of the gap between them and tilting their head to the side. “I hope I didn’t scare you, I’m only here to have a good time.” They said, voice soft and understanding, reaching out a hand tentatively to run down Peekablue’s shoulder.

He knew they weren’t here to harm him, he knew they were only here for one thing, he tried to cast it aside. He’d work on tightening up his security even more after the party.

“It’s quite alright.” The Prince responded after unsubtly clearing his throat, “But yes, I knew you’d be here. I know why you’re here talking to me too.” He said, not wanting to make this a game of who held more information, but it really was quite tempting to see if he could fluster the other, curious about what colour exactly they’d blush.

“Now that’s not quite as impressive, I mean really who turns up to a party looking this fabulous if they didn’t have-”

“Sex in mind?” Peekablue interrupted, causing the other to perk up slightly almost caught off guard by how forward the Prince had been.

It didn’t take long for Double Trouble to smirk again, “Well you don’t like to beat about the bush do you, hm? You’re nothing like how I expected.” They said, the hand that was still on the Prince’s arm moving to rest over his shoulder. “Though I’m not so sure you can call it that when there’s a price tag attached~”

Aware of how close they were, and how conspicuous they may now look to any passersby, Peekablue took the liberty to take Double Trouble’s hand and motion to the archway subtly. A slight nod from the other was all he needed to lightly steer them down a path that would take them away from the main room.

When Peekablue started to slow down, Double Trouble hesitated and looked around slightly, seeing that they were in an open ended hallway and their client for the night had just stopped for some reason. “Everything alright?” They asked, keeping their voice down to avoid drawing any potential attention.

Peekablue nodded slightly, before turning. “Here? Or would you insist on somewhere more private?”.

At the suggestion of Double Trouble performing one of their many services in a hallway anyone could walk down, their face began to change slightly in colour.

So they blushed blue, now Peekablue had that answer. Or was it more of a teal? He could only tell slightly in the dim lighting of the hall that was clearly not intended to be used during the party. “ _Here?_ ” They asked, not sounding quite as sure of themself as they had done only a few moments before.

Peekablue smiled and nodded slightly, but Double Trouble didn’t seem convinced, a borderline dumbfounded look on their blushing face.

They looked over their shoulder for a moment, as if assessing the situation could allow them to see into the future the way Peekablue could. It only took a moment before they looked back to Peekablue, blush still over their features but the rest of their expression had seemingly shifted to something more suggestive.

“If you’re into that sort of thing, _Prince Peekablue_ ” They said, emphasis on the title in a way that brought colour to his own face. “If you can see into the future, do you already know my rates? You seemed prepared enough in other regards.” They said, making Peekablue flinch slightly, having to question if his arousal was so obvious. He regained composure after a moment or two and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a pouch containing the payment they’d seen in their head, handing it over. The Prince had to admit he was surprised that Double Trouble didn’t even check the contents or count it before stowing it away in the pocket of their oversized coat. Luckily for them, Peekable was an honest man.

Whilst Peekablue could predict a lot, see a lot, he didn’t know everything and some things still came as a surprise. One of those things just happened to be how genuinely attractive Double Trouble was, from their figure to their face to their… presence. It didn’t take long for the idea of the two of them together to turn him on, in fact it had turned him on before he’d even arrived at the Prom, it just felt more real now than when he had seen it in his mind.

It was Peekablue who leaned in first, pressing his gloved palm to the side of Double Trouble’s face and leaning in to kiss them. Double Trouble immediately reciprocated the action, clearly allowing the Prince to set the pace of this interaction.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) for him, he knew they didn’t have all that much time to waste.

Even through his glove, he could feel that Double Trouble’s skin was incredibly cold to the touch, entirely sure that they were cold-blooded now. “Will you take your coat off?” He asked, causing the slightly taller of the two to pull away, a questioning look over their features before they shrugged it off “And lay it on the ground.” he continued, causing the smirk to work its way back onto Double Trouble’s features at the implication.

As they laid their coat on the ground, Peekablue shrugged off his blazer jacket and wrapped it around their shoulders, only holding it there for a moment or two to prevent it from seeming too intimate. He may have been attracted, but he was more than aware that Double Trouble was just doing their job.

“Thanks, darling.” They said, turning back to Peekablue once he’d let go of their shoulders to undo his trousers. “And who would you prefer to be on top?” they asked, being more forward upon seeing how eager the Prince was.

They got a simple, one word “You.” in response, refusing to pout at the idea they’d had in their head of the Prince riding them, not sure if they were being lazy or if they were genuinely interested in watching the man over them.

Once Peekablue’s trousers and underwear were pushed down around his legs, he motioned for Double trouble to come closer, something they did eagerly, getting down on their knees in front of Peekablue before he stopped them.

“Ah, I’d love to, but we don’t have time.” Double Trouble pouted slightly at that, but closed their mouth and moved from their position on their knees.

“I also… Don’t want you to undress.” He added, looking the other up and down, concerned for their health if they were to strip down to nothing just for his enjoyment. Double Trouble simply nodded, glancing down to themselves, Peekablue’s eyes following where theirs led.

Peekablue practically gasped in arousal at the sight of Double Trouble’s erection pressing up against their skirt, causing a tent in the front that showed just how eager they were to perform. It didn’t take another word between them for Peekablue to move down onto their coat, Double Trouble following along with them.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Peekablue said, licking his lips slightly as he stared at the replitian’s bulge with need, tugging off one of his gloves before reaching down and running two fingers up his dripping cunt before rubbing them against his clit.

Double Trouble audibly swallowed as they watched this, making quick work of pushing their skirt and tights down just enough for them to be able to move properly without risking exposing too much of their skin to the cool palace air.

Peekablue’s eyes moved from his own arousal to Double Trouble’s, pleased to see that the head of their dick was tinged with the same blue hue he couldn’t make out in the light. He also noted that they were dripping already, much more than he’d ever noticed with his Etherian partners.

Double Trouble sighed out shakily as they moved properly onto their knees between Peekablue’s legs, letting out a moan as the Prince unexpectedly reached forwards and wrapped his fingers around their shaft, using what was already there to make their admittedly softer than expected skin slick, not that they needed it with how Peekablue was practically throbbing for attention.

The mercenary let this continue on for only a few seconds before reaching for Peekablue’s hand “And I thought you said we didn’t have much time, darling. Eager?” they teased, but Peekablue gladly moved his hand away, leaning so his back was against the wall behind him.

They moved closer on their knees, thankful for the slight cushion from their coat and heat from Peekablue’s body, slowly pressing themselves against the Prince’s entrance.

They glanced up at him to make sure he was okay before starting to sink themselves in, inch by inch, both of them throbbing with arousal that had built up so quickly in such a short space of time.

When Double Trouble was pressed all the way, the slightest of moans leaving their throat, Peekablue spoke up. “Fuck me already.” it came out in a tone that was a mix of a joke and a plea, but Double Trouble didn’t need to be told twice. They pulled their hips back before letting them snap back into place, Peekablue having to bite down on his lip to prevent a loud moan from filling the small corridor.

It wasn’t long before they set a rhythm, keeping the pace faster as they pushed their cock in and out of Peekablue, not waiting long before they moved positions slightly.

One of their hands was placed next to Peekablue’s body for support as they moved forwards, allowing themselves to rock their hips harder and easier into the man’s body. Meanwhile, the other hand moved down. They didn’t want to tease, seeming as the Prince was on a time limit, and wanting to give the Prince a good time without any questions asked. Their fingers lightly brushed up against his clit as he listened out for moans, they quickly filled their ears giving them the go ahead to play with his clit properly.

Soft, shushed pants and moans filled the hallway, Double Trouble occasionally checking down either side to make sure no one was walking their way. It set them on edge, but only aroused them further to have the risk of being caught held over them. They had always been one for danger, but they called it excitement.

Peekablue was still resting against the wall, biting at his lip to keep himself as quiet as possible whilst still letting some moans slip out. Double Trouble’s member felt _incredible_ , and with the way that they clearly knew their way around a clit, he already felt an orgasm drawing near after just a few minutes.

When the orgasm hit him, he almost cried out in pleasure, tightening around Double Trouble as his body rocked through it, head eventually resting back against the wall after his climax.

Double Trouble smirked, the strokes and circles to his clit eventually got slower before they came to a halt, pulling their hand away before carefully pulling themselves out of the Prince, still hard and now needy to cum.

Just as they were about to reach down and finish themselves off, a blue hand wrapped around them again as Peekablue began to jerk them off from his place on the floor.

Just as Peekablue had came quicker than he expected, Double Trouble had too. They came hard, cum slowly trickling down their cock and over Peekablue’s hand, mouth open as they panted slightly.

As if he knew - because he did - that this would happen, a handkerchief was tugged from his inside pocket, wiping down his hand before passing it to Double Trouble to take care of themselves with.

Still incredibly aware that they were nearing the end of the short time limit they had, Peekablue stood up and tugged up his clothes, fastening them before reaching for his glove and pulling it back on. “Thank you.” He said, voice sincere and lighter in the way that could often only be achieved by orgasm.

Double Trouble finished cleaning themselves off, tugging their skirt and tights up before removing Peekablue’s blazer from their shoulders and handing it back “And thank you, _Prince_.” they said, adding another wink for good measure.

Peekablue overheard a conversation he knew he would hear not too far off from his place in the hallway, and took his change. He knew he had to act quickly but stooped down to quickly kiss Double Trouble again, hardly giving time for them to kiss back before he stood, straightened himself up and and headed towards the other end of the hallway. “We will meet again.” He called back, Double Trouble looking over their shoulder for some sort of indicator of why the Prince had made such a swift exit.

And then they heard it. The loud explosion from somewhere in the palace, far away from where they were still kneeling.

Peekablue left the palace and Double Trouble did not long after, wrapping their coat tightly around themselves before disappearing off into the night and heading off towards the Crimson Waste, content in the knowledge that they must have made quite the impression on the Prince.

Peekablue, hardly over his orgasm, just wanted to get to work on finding out who they were, and how exactly the attractive creature knew his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my take on Peekablue being a bit more bold than the fandom often sees him as, I figured it's far more compelling to have all his anxiety buried under a borderline ponce-y, attractive exterior. I'm all about that character depth. Besides, having most of the cards in your hands (i.e being able to see into the future) would surely cause him to gain some sort of confidence after a while.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing other parts of this series then you'll just have to stick around. I have She-Ra on the brain and half a dozen ideas already.
> 
> \---
> 
> A kudos would be appreciated, so would a comment. I'm always open to constructive criticism. I also just enjoy hearing what other people think of my work, objective or not.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if I'm interested in taking requests, but if you are at all interested in that, feel free to leave it as a comment or send it to me.
> 
> My email associated with this account is cherrysmokegutz@gmail.com if you wanted to drop an idea there, where we could talk about it further.


End file.
